


A Punch In the Face Means "I Love You"

by angrypuppy



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrypuppy/pseuds/angrypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Caesar get to know one another better or something. Sort of a comedy because I see Joseph as a funny guy and also because writing pr0n (or in this case, vague quasi-pr0n) still makes me nervous and giggly. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch In the Face Means "I Love You"

"JOSEPH JOESTAR, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Lisa Lisa's voice cracked through the dining room like a whip; Joseph cringed away, one hand reflexively covering the ear nearer to her.

"Jojo! What happened?" Caesar, breathless, hurried in from the hallway.

Lisa Lisa's chair scraped on the floor as she stood up. "Caesar, there won't be any training this afternoon, unfortunately. Messina, Loggins and I have to go into the city on some urgent business. It won't take long. I'll be back by sunset, so you two had better rest up this afternoon, since I'll be pushing you tonight to make up for it." She paused, then gave Joseph the evil eye before addressing Caesar again. "I thought you'd probably be pretty tired of the view on this island, and I was going to take you two with me, but I changed my mind. You can thank your idiot friend here for that. Anyhow, as punishment, I want him confined to his room for the afternoon... I don't care what you do with your free time, but I ask that you watch and make sure he stays there and doesn't leave. No exceptions unless the house burns down."

"Oh, come on, master," Joseph wheedled. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"I'm pretty sure I just told you to go to your room, mister. MARCH!"

"Geez, fine, I guess I know someone around here who DOESN'T have a sense of humor!" Joseph glared at Lisa Lisa.

"And don't make that face at me!"

"What face!?" Joseph turned to Caesar, gesturing to the slotted metal mask he wore over his nose and mouth. "How can I be making a face? Do YOU think I'm making a face?"

Caesar sighed. It would obviously be a long day.

"Jojo! Your room! Get going!" Lisa Lisa pointed to the hallway leading to the stairs, and Joseph grudgingly got to his feet. Lisa Lisa, who apparently felt she'd said all that was needed, set off for the front of the house.

Caesar caught up with Joseph in the upstairs hallway. "What just happened? I feel like I missed something! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I didn't think she'd get so pissed!" Joseph stopped in front of his door. "You're not really going to make sure I stay in here all afternoon, are you?"

"Of course I am! It's our master's orders! Besides, it's not like we're totally alone here! If Suzi Q spots you outside this room, she's going to tattle on both of us, and I'm not getting in trouble just because of you."

"You're such a killjoy." Joseph stepped into the room, and Caesar followed. "Seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do all afternoon?"

"Read a book?"

"Going to the library would involve leaving the room. And why are you in here? She didn't say you have to actually sit there and watch me!"

"Don't be stupid -- I know if I go fishing or something, you'll sneak out of here." Caesar shrugged. "Besides, I thought you'd want the company."

Joseph blinked at him. "Well... thanks, I guess." He crossed the room and sank down on the ornate sofa near the glass doors of the room's tiny balcony, looking out at the bay longingly. "Man, it's such a nice day... if I'd known she was gonna let us off the island, I would have been on my best behaviour."

"You should be anyway! Whose life do you think she's trying to save with all this? I can't believe you can think of anything else, honestly. If I were you I'd be doing pushups or practicing my hamon right now." Caesar sank down next to Joseph on the sofa.

Joseph sighed. "I know, I know... but I just get so tired of it all. Just knowing you're gonna die doesn't make you want to think about it all the time. It's depressing. Besides, aren't you coming with me? Your life's in danger too! Why aren't YOU practicing?"

"Well, yeah... I guess I thought I could use a little break too. This constant training is pretty exhausting." Caesar relaxed against the cushions.

"By the way..." Joseph turned towards the bay again. "Um... thanks for coming with me and stuff. I mean, the deadline's coming up in less than two weeks... If I get killed I just want you to know that I, uh, appreciated your help. And... you know, don't get yourself killed too. If they kill me, just run away, okay?"

There was a long pause.

"I'm going for my own reasons, so you don't have to thank me," said Caesar. "And don't be so negative... I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed. They can't take us if we're working together! We're gonna kick their butts."

"Right, of course we are! I'm a fucking genius and even you can be pretty badass! Piece of cake."

There was another long silence. Caesar cleared his throat. "So what did you say to Lisa Lisa to make her so angry?"

"Well..." Joseph laughed. "She was lookin' good today! So I said, 'Hey, Lisa Lisa, if I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?' and she started yelling! I don't know why some chicks can't take compliments. OW!" Joseph turned to glare at Caesar. "Why'd you hit me?!"

"I can't believe you'd talk to our master like that! And it's such a bad line, too! Where the hell did you learn that?!"

"My friend in London taught it to me. The girls in New York thought it was funny, I don't know why Lisa Lisa's such a bitch! OW! Stop hitting me!" Joseph reached over with a swift hand and slapped Caesar in the face. "How do you like it?!"

"You'll pay for that one! Don't mess with a Zeppeli!" Caesar sprang suddenly from his sitting position and landed practically in Joseph's lap, his fist stopped by Joseph's hand a hair's breadth from Joseph's face. They overbalanced and fell to the floor, punching each other on the way down. After a bit of scuffling on the throw rug, they broke apart and sat next to one another on the floor, leaning on the sofa.

"It's not like your pick-up lines are any better," said Joseph, continuing the conversation as if they hadn't just been trying to grieviously injure one another. "When I first met you, I remember you were with some girl, saying the most nauseating crap that I've ever heard."

"My lines are awesome!" Caesar retorted. "That's what the ladies want to hear! The gentlemen, too," he added, with a wink. "Though it's not often I find a guy worth using them on... men are so gauche these days."

Joseph rolled his eyes. "That crap wouldn't work on me. Does it really work on other people?"

"Of course it does! Why else would I say it?" Caesar leaned close to Joseph and ran his finger under Joseph's chin, pulling Joseph's face up and forward with one smooth motion. "Jojo... your eyes remind me of misty forests, ones I've seen only in my dreams... and I am lost in them, lost without a compass or map, only my heart to guide me..."

"Caesar."

"What?" Green eyes burned into green eyes, centimeters apart.

"I'm going to, like, throw up all over you if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP."

Caesar didn't back off, but the look in his eyes went from starry to superior. "You have no poetry in your soul! Fine, Mr Smooth, let's hear some more of YOUR fabulous pick-up lines!"

He stuck his tongue out at Joseph. Joseph leaned forward obligingly, causing Caesar to lick the mask by accident.

"That's disgusting!" He punched Joseph in the head, and Joseph retaliated. Five minutes later they had resumed their positions against the sofa.

"I have loads of good lines, I'll have you know! Check this out..." Joseph leaned in close and placed his hands on Caesar's shoulders. "Caesar... You're so hot that your ass must be on fire."

"...What?"

"I'm a pirate of love, searching for treasure, baby... can I check your chest?" Joseph ran one hand up inside Caesar's shirt, over the ridged muscles of his abdomen, up to his well-defined pectorals. "Well, that one usually works better if you have boobs. Though you're not too bad either." He didn't remove his hand.

Caesar, who'd been looking a bit starry-eyed again, blinked and then pushed Joseph's hand away from his manly chest.

"Jojo, your lines are so bad that I actually feel pain. You should use them to battle Wham instead of your fists. I'm pretty sure the first time you tell him his ass is on fire, he'll be so confused that you can just lay him out right there."

"Look, Caesar, the lines work, so they can't be that bad!"

"And yet they are! If they do work, it's only because it's you saying them... And I want to know just how many times they've actually worked!"

"Uh..." Joseph glared at Caesar. "Well, I can't recall specific actual NUMBERS, but they've worked before!"

"Sure they have. I can't believe you can say that stuff with a straight face!"

"What about your cheesy lines?! I can't believe you ever manage to score! When we first met, the revolting nonsense you were saying to that girl made me so sick that I had to throw spaghetti at your head!"

"... THAT'S why you did that?!"

"Of course it is! Why did you THINK I did it?!"

"I just thought you were an idiot!"

Another fight broke out on the floor.

"Anyway, Jojo, I promise you that Caesar Zeppeli has never failed in love," Caesar said afterwards. "I may not be a master of hamon, but I assure you that I am a master of seduction."

"Oh, whatever. It might work on random people in Rome, but it would never work on someone like me!"

"Is that a challenge?" Caesar's eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight streaming through the patio doors.

"Er..."

"Well, I mean, if you're afraid..."

"Of course not! Bring it on!"

"Fine, fine." Caesar got back up on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Joseph slid into place, though he looked a bit suspicious.

"So... now what?"

"Well, first you need to relax!" Caesar trailed one long finger down Joseph's chest, causing Joseph to twitch. "So let's talk for a while! Tell you what... I'll tell you how one is SUPPOSED to treat one's dinner date, and you can just sit there and listen. It'll be good practice, since I bet any date a pick-up line has ever gotten you was ruined by you saying something insensitive and getting a slap in the face. Am I right?"

Joseph glared at him, but didn't actually deny it.

For the next half hour Caesar carefully described proper dating manners, the language of flowers, appropriate gifts, and good dating spots.

"And that's why it's just never right to take someone to an establishment with a belly dancer on the second date, no matter how good the food there is," Caesar concluded. Joseph's eyes had glazed over by this point. "Did you get any of that, Jojo?"

"Uh... yeah. Yes. Totally. No need to repeat any of it." Joseph stifled a yawn. "Sorry, it's just the... er... it's the, uh, sunlight..." He waved vaguely at the large open patio doors the sofa was next to. The square of sunlight coming through the doorway was directly in front of their feet, highlighting the patterns on the rug. It was a hypnotic effect, and Caesar blinked a few times.

"Yeah... I'm a little drowsy too," he said. He yawned widely and stretched, conveniently laying his arm out over the back of the sofa behind Joseph, who was too out of it to notice. "Well, let's go on!"

"Must we?"

"Yes! You obviously need help!" Caesar went back to his lecture, slowly letting his arm descend around Joseph's shoulders. This was easy, since Joseph was no longer even trying to pretend he wasn't half asleep. Caesar leaned in ever closer, until their legs were touching at all points and he could have easily strangled Joseph (he considered doing this, but decided that it would kill any chance of overcoming the impromptu challenge, although it would have been fun). At this point his "arm over the shoulders" plan usually called for the person to be awake, interested in what he was saying, and not wearing an unremovable metal mask, so he paused to think about how to modify it. Not that he had expected Joseph to be interested... quite the contrary, in fact. After all, obviously the first part of catching Jojo off guard would be, well, getting him off guard.

Joseph was practically napping on his shoulder, and Caesar pulled him a bit closer, so that his friend was snuggled up against his chest. This was ideal... except for the damned mask. Caesar pondered. He'd never had a challenge quite like this one... even that time he'd tried to get around a chastity belt had offered more options for the actual starting of the process.

He stared at the rectangle of light on the floor while he thought, leaning his head on Joseph's... he'd nearly fallen asleep before he caught himself and jerked awake. He had to start this project soon... Lisa Lisa was due back around sunset, after all, though there were still a few hours remaining.

Due to the mask, Caesar decided on a course of action involving neck-kissing, groping, and flattery for when the target seductee awoke, but as he leaned in to begin, a hand appeared to block his lips. He blinked. Joseph was awake.

"Caesar, I know exactly what you're up to, and it's not gonna work," Joseph said. It was obvious from his voice that he was grinning.

"...You do?"

"Well, duh, I'm not a total idiot! You think after all that training Lisa Lisa put me through, I wouldn't notice you getting closer and closer to me, even if I was falling asleep?"

"... Well... I mean... well, what the fuck? If you noticed--"

"You're gonna say, 'if you noticed, why did you go along with it?'"

"--Then why did you ARGH I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT."

"I know you do!" Joseph laughed. "But seriously, no amount of smooth playboy talk and, uh, friendly caresses or whatever you were planning, is gonna work on me... I told you before, that stuff just pisses me off! I really had to stop you before you said something about my emerald eyes and made me feel ill. That crap's so fake! People should just come out and say they like each other!"

"So... again, why didn't you stop me earlier?" Caesar was already regretting his non-strangling decision.

"Well, I was kind of curious about what you'd do! Besides..." Joseph crossed his arms. "I was comfortable, okay?"

Caesar pressed his palm to his face and sighed. The seduction was not going according to plan! Stupid Jojo! What could he do to get someone so stubbornly dense and emotionally unsophisticated into the palm of his hand?! He grinned then, a new idea popping into his head. The best part of the new plan was that if it didn't work, he'd be in an excellent position to win the fight that would ensue.

Caesar was still leaning over Joseph, and he launched himself forward, throwing all his weight against Joseph and knocking them both to the floor once again. Joseph was startled by this move, but he was ready to fight back by the time they hit the rug. They rolled around on the floor enthusiastically, Joseph cheerfully trying to injure Caesar, and Caesar looking for the appropriate opening to put his plan into effect while elbowing Joseph vengefully in the head any time it was possible.

It took a while, and he had hit Joseph a satisfyingly large number of times, when he managed to pin Joseph's arms at an uncomfortable angle underneath Joseph's body. Caesar was lying heavily across Joseph's stomach while Joseph desperately tried to thrust his body upwards with his legs so as to free his arms. Caesar briefly thanked the powers above for Joseph's tendancy to wear shirts that rode up and belts that weren't quite tight enough, then released his grip with one hand and promptly shoved that hand down the front of his friend's pants.

The fight immediately paused.

"...I'm not sure how you accidentally did that," Joseph said, after a moment.

"....Well, it wasn't entirely accidental." Caesar cleared his throat. "You did basically say that you like people to be direct."

There was a long pause. "...oh. Well, yeah."

"So how about it?" Caesar groped around a bit in Joseph's trousers, where space was rapidly growing more confined.

Joseph looked conflicted.

"... Oh, what the hell, okay!"

Caesar undid Joseph's belts and the button fly of Joseph's pants and pulled them down a bit to give himself room to work. He extracted the little bottle of oil Joseph used for hamon attacks from Joseph's pocket as he did so.

"You don't care if I use some of this, do you?"

"What are you gonna use hamon for down there?"

"Not for that, you idiot!"

Caesar pressed his lips to Joseph's flat stomach while he used his oily hands to molest Joseph below the waist.

Joseph couldn't stop a low moan from escaping as Caesar's mouth moved lower, and as things progressed he found it harder and harder to not make sounds... and also, to breathe. He was still wearing the mask, and he found he had to start concentrating to keep his breathing regular. He closed his eyes and tried to relax and breathe properly, but the sensations from his groin were incredibly distracting. Joseph hated to admit such a thing, but Caesar really WAS as good as he claimed.

He was getting into the rhythm of breathing and rocking his hips a bit when Caesar suddenly froze.

"What's... wrong?" asked Joseph.

"I heard--"

"Jojo! I'm here to clean your room!" Suzi Q's voice came through the door, accompanied by a polite knock.

Joseph tried to gasp in horrified alarm, forgot about the mask, and choked when no air entered his lungs. He flailed on the floor, clutching at his throat. Caesar, realizing Joseph was incapacitated, did the first thing that came to mind, which was to yank Joseph's trousers the rest of the way off and chuck them as hard as he could at the door.

There was a solid thunk as Joseph's belt buckles whacked against the wooden door, and a startled little shriek from Suzi Q. The pants fell to hang on the long door handle, covering the open keyhole, to Caesar's relief. The doors all had enormous old-fashioned locks that required a key to be locked from either side, and unfortunately, Lisa Lisa hadn't bothered to give them the keys. Therefore there was no way to stop the door being opened or the keyhole looked through.

"Suzi Q! Stay out!" Caesar called out hastily. "Jojo and I are... uh... fighting in here, and it's dangerous! Don't come in!"

"Caesar? What are you doing in Jojo's room?"

"I told you! Practicing! Stay out, okay? We wouldn't want you to get hurt by accident!"

"But Caesar, I have to clean before Lisa Lisa gets back!"

"We're right in the middle of something really important! Could you come back in... uh... an hour? Please?"

"Dammit, go away, Suzi Q! We're busy!" yelled Joseph, who had recovered and was propping himself up on his elbows. Caesar slammed his fist down on Joseph's stomach as hard as he could, and Joseph winced and lost his breath again.

"Sorry about that," Caesar called. "He's... er... really into the fighting right now! You do not want to come in! Really!"

"Well, fine, if it's really that important I'll clean the rest of the rooms first... I'll be back in a bit, okay? So you'd better be done!"

Joseph and Caesar listened to her footsteps receding down the hall, looked at one another, and shrugged before continuing.

In the end, Joseph gave up on air regulation with the mask and just held his breath for the final moments.

"Well?" said Caesar, when they were dressed again and sitting on the sofa, having straightened the rugs and cleaned up. "Do I win, or what?"

"Well, I suppose in a way you win... but I think I win more, since I'm the one who actually got lucky!"

Caesar, who had already opened his mouth to gloat, found himself not knowing what to say. He decided on, "I hate you."

Joseph laid a hand flat on Caesar's stomach and slowly started sliding it lower. "Well, I wouldn't mind making it up to you... and how about I use hamon to make it better?"

Caesar swallowed and opened his mouth to accept this generous offer, but then he suddenly pushed Joseph's hand away, though not without an extremely tortured look.

"Jojo, didn't you tell me all about how you used hamon to make bottles of coke and a cactus and so on explode? I, uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"... Oh, come on, Caesar, I'm way better than that now! You know I've totally improved!" Joseph managed to give Caesar an offended look, even with the mask. "Look, I swear I won't make any of your bits explode."

"I'd still rather... uh... maybe not now, okay?" Caesar squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at what he was denying himself. "Besides, we don't have time, it's almost sunset! Suzi Q or Lisa Lisa could come in here any time! So... uh..." He opened his eyes again reluctantly, to see Joseph looking as hot as ever. "Um..."

"Oh, don't worry, Caesar..." Joseph suddenly pushed Caesar down into the cushions in the corner of the sofa, and bent over to nearly lie on top of him, their chests touching. Joseph let his hand wander south of the beltline and tapped his mask with the other hand, eliciting a metallic clink with his fingernail. "Forget about the hamon... I'll return the favor when I get to take this damn thing off."

Caesar's heartbeat sped up to about twice its normal speed and he lay dazed against the arm of the sofa, barely noticing when Joseph moved away and stood up. When Joseph started moving towards the door, though, Caesar's sense of duty reasserted itself.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"No way! Lisa Lisa said no leaving the room for any reason."

"Oh, come on! You must be joking!"

"You heard her! Just do it off the balcony."

"... In the ocean?! That's gross! We swim in there!"

"Don't be an idiot, it's the OCEAN. People and fish and other animals pee in it all the time."

"...Fish have to pee?!"

"Of course they do, you dumbass!"

Joseph sighed. "FINE, I'll do it off the balcony. Even though I'm sure Lisa Lisa would let me out for this!"

"Jojo, do you really think she'd be all nice about your punishment?! When she first met you she dropped you in a pit for three days!"

"That was different!" Joseph walked out onto the balcony and undid his belt.

There was a knock on the door; Suzi Q was back. "Is it okay if I come in now?" she called through the door. "Are you done fighting?"

"Sure, we're done, come in!" Caesar replied. There was an indignant squawk from the balcony.

Suzi Q came in, a broom and mop over one shoulder and a bucket of cleaning supplies in the other. She spotted Caesar on the sofa and looked around, obviously checking the room for Joseph. Caesar was glad he hadn't let Joseph leave.

"Caesar, where's Jojo?" Suzi was unable to see him as most of the balcony wasn't visible from the hallway door.

"Oh, he's on the balcony, peeing in the ocean."

"...That's horrible! Guys are so disgusting! Jojo, what's wrong with you?!"

"Caesar told me to!" Joseph protested from outside.

Caesar silently shook his head at Suzi.

"Hey, you bastard, I can see you!" Joseph, still fastening a belt, came in through the balcony door, glaring at Caesar.

"Oh, there you are," said Suzi. "Lisa Lisa told me to check if you were here, you know."

"I figured."

"Well, I'll just clean and you guys can get back to your fighting or whatever, okay? Sorry to bother you!"

Due to his rigorous training schedule, Joseph was almost never in his room, so it was fairly clean. Suzi's main duties were polishing and dusting, and she finished her work quickly and went to start dinner.

"So now what?" asked Joseph, who was still standing in the doorway to the balcony.

Caesar sat back on the sofa and cracked his neck. "I don't know... the sun's about to set, and that's when our master said she'd be back. I guess we could actually practice a bit so we don't have to totally lie about what we were doing all day."

"You just like to hit me."

"Well, yeah, that too."

Joseph gave Caesar pathetic puppy-dog eyes. "Even though you say we're the best of friends, you're always hitting me! What's up with that?"

"Hey, I don't notice you holding back with me either!"

"I just hit you because I want you to improve your skills! I hit you because I CARE!"

Caesar grinned momentarily, then frowned thoughtfully at the floor. "Well, same here... and... you know, when you care about someone you like to touch them, right? So just think of it as being punched in the face with LOVE."

Joseph just stared at him. Caesar eventually glanced up and met his eyes.

They both cracked up laughing.

"Anyhow, Caesar," Joseph said, when they'd recovered somewhat, "I meant to say it earlier, but... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, that I screwed up and we ended up stuck on this island. It's my fault that you had to waste your day here with me instead of going to the mainland... I mean, Lisa Lisa's right, you probably are pretty tired of the view, since you see it all the time..." Joseph turned towards the ocean view and leaned on the doorframe, folding his arms.

Caesar shrugged, his eyes on Joseph. "I never get tired of this view."

Joseph stared out over the balcony, towards Rome, his dark hair shining in the late afternoon sunlight. "Yeah... me neither, but maybe I just like it here because I don't like to think about what happens when we leave."

Caesar couldn't think of a reply.

Joseph tilted his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, eyes focused on the horizon where the sun was about to touch the sea. "You know... in a way I kind of wish time wouldn't pass, and we could just stop here and never have to fight."

He shook his head slowly.

"I guess you can't stay the same forever."

 

** EPILOGUE **

 

Joseph yawned, stretching his jaw till it cracked. "Man, it always feels so great to have that damn mask off!"

"Jojo, I heard from Suzi Q that you actually stayed in your room all afternoon, just like I told you to," said Lisa Lisa. "Pass the potatoes."

"Of course I did! Would I disobey you, master?" Joseph replied, palming the large bowl in one hand and passing it to where she was sitting at the head of the small dinner table. "I have learned the error of my ways and stuff."

"Are you sure it's not because Caesar sat in there and watched you all day?" Lisa Lisa took some potatoes and passed the bowl to Messina, who was seated to her right. Joseph and Caesar sat next to one another on her left, as usual, across from Messina and Loggins, who were both eyeing Joseph suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Joseph sputtered indignantly. "He was just keeping me company because I was bored! We were practicing!"

"That was really nice of you, Caesar," Lisa Lisa said, smiling at Caesar. "I'm really glad that over the last few weeks, you two have grown so close... it'll really help your teamwork, and working together's going to be important."

"Oh yes, we've grown way closer," said Joseph agreeably, ignoring Caesar's sharp elbow in the ribs.

Lisa Lisa turned to say something to Messina and Loggins, and while they were distracted, Joseph turned to Caesar and pursed his lips invitingly, though his inability to not grin while doing it detracted a bit from the full seductive effect. Caesar's face turned red anyway, and Joseph couldn't help but laugh, causing the others to look at them curiously.

"Jojo," Caesar said, his face still flushed.

"What?"

"I really feel the need to demonstrate how close we've become. Especially now that you finally have that damn mask off, I can do something I wanted to do all day."

"...What, right now? Here? But... Lisa Lisa is--"

Joseph was interrupted mid-confusion by a left hook to the jaw.

"OW! You FUCKER!"

"HA HA HA! IT'S BECAUSE I CARE, YOU BASTARD!"

Retaliation was swift and battle was joined once more.

Lisa Lisa sighed. It would obviously be a long evening.

** THE END **


End file.
